An Officer's Feelings
by ApiphobicDalmatianLass
Summary: Chase would never forget the huge smile on Skye's face that day. This pup had awoken something inside him he would feel for all eternity. But strangely enough… he didn't mind. A bit OOC Chase.


**A/N: Hey folks, long time no see, huh? Listen, I'm very sorry for disappearing just like that (okay, I said I would take a break, but even _I_ didn't expect it to be _that_ long), but I just can't find the time to write anything now. Not with the exams that are awaiting me. I just want to say: Please have patience :')  
**

 **For those who're waiting for Bloodhound: I decided that I'll wait for the official release in December and THEN will write Prime Queen. Christmas time will be the perfect time to work on the chapters. So 'til then, stay tuned ;)**

 **But until then, for all PAW Patrol lovers, enjoy a little Chase x Skye here :3**

* * *

It was an early summer morning in Adventure Bay. The sun shined down on the Lookout, where Ryder stood observing the little town. Meanwhile the pups were playing outside, waiting for their owner to call them inside for breakfast.

Zuma and Marshall were having a game of tug-o-war, growling playfully to claim their side, while Skye, Rocky and Rubble were chasing each other in a game of tag. The only one not playing, instead relaxing in the sun, was Chase.

Well… not really _relaxing_. The German Shepherd was secretly observing Skye, who was being chased by a panting Rubble. The Cockapoo skillfully dodged the Bulldog's pounces and backflipped out of the way, giggling in delight. This made the serious Chase smile warmly.

"Skye…" he sighed.

It wasn't a secret to the others that Chase harbored a huge crush on the Cockapoo. Heck, even Ryder knew it! But seriously, what's not to like? To Chase, Skye was the cutest, sweetest and most adorable pup he had ever laid eyes on.

He loved absolutely _everything_ about her: Her swift figure, her enthusiastic nature, her cute smile, and especially her eyes… _oh_ , her beautiful magenta eyes were like nothing the Shepherd had ever seen in his life before. They held so much tenderness and care.

Sometimes Chase would imagine what it would be like if she reciprocated those feelings of his. They would be sitting next to each other, cuddling, nuzzling each other, maybe even… _nah_ , they were still too young for that… or… were they?

Though, as nice as it sounded, Chase had to be realistic there. Why would a graceful, sweet and cheerful pup such as Skye would like such a boring, mature and way too serious pup such as him? Besides athleticism and leadership, the Shepherd had nothing else to admire.

Furthermore, teammates weren't supposed to feel different towards each other. It would distract everyone from duty and aggravate the rescues terribly. Plus, it would be way too awkward to face his friends after that.

Chase stared up into the sky. It's been a long time since Skye had joined the team, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Ryder was playing fetch with Marshall and him when he accidentally threw the frisbee into the bushes. Using his sensitive nose, Chase was quick to sniff out the flying disc and went to pick it up._

 _And that's when he saw_ her _._

 _A female Cockapoo was resting on the lap of some brunette girl foreign to the German Shepherd. The girl was petting the pup's head, earning a smile from the latter._

 _Chase's eyes widened. That pup… it sure had a very nice smile…_

 _He suddenly felt his heart throb like crazy, his face flush a bright red and his tail begin to wag. He didn't notice Marshall coming up to him and trying to get his attention. He didn't notice the paw being waved in front of his face. All he saw was the pretty… no,_ _ **beautiful**_ _pup sitting on a bench across the park._

 _After a few encouragements from the Dalmatian, the pups finally approached the Cockapoo. The three quickly became friends started to play with each other while the puppy girl told told them about herself._

 _Her name was Skylor, but everyone called her Skye because she always had her mind in the clouds… literally!_

 _She dreamed of becoming an aviation pup, something that intrigued both the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian. At this time, their team only consisted of Ryder, Chase and Marshall. A police and a firefighter pup. Having an aviation pup on the team would surely come in handy._

 _But unfortunately, Skye told them that she was only temporarily staying in Adventure Bay and would leave soon. This devastated Chase more than he originally though. And he couldn't really imagine_ why _._

 _The very next day, Mayor Goodway's purse chicken Chickaletta had to be rescued… once again. She somehow got stuck on a dangerous cliff up high on a mountain during the mayor's hike. Since Marshall's latter was too short to reach the chicken, Ryder had to contact a rescue team from another place, requesting a helicopter to rescue Chickaletta._

 _But during a close conversation, Skye managed to sneak aboard the chopper quietly, which earned her a little scolding at first. But then she proved herself to be very helpful as she was the only one small enough to reach the mayor's purse chicken on the narrow cliff with the harness._

 _Skye was considered a hero that day. The mission also woke up her desire to remain in Adventure Bay and join the PAW Patrol. Her owner was reluctant at first, but after seeing how much that incident had changer her pup, she eventually allowed the Cockapoo to stay, provided that Ryder would take good care of her, to which the boy replied with a promising smile._

 _Chase would never forget the huge smile on Skye's face that day. Not the joy in his heart he felt when she was granted permission to stay. This pup had awoken something inside him he would feel for all eternity. And he knew he would never be his old self ever again._

 _But strangely enough… he didn't mind._

* * *

Just as the Shepherd finished his daydream, Ryder's voice sounded from inside the Lookout. "Pups! Time for breakfast!"

The pups immediately perked up at the mention of breakfast - particularly an ever so hungry Rubble - and rushed into the building to eat.

But then, Skye suddenly skidded to a stop. She turned her head around to grin at the slightly blushing police pup, her magenta eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Come on, Chase! Let's head inside before Rubble manages to scrape out plates too!" she giggled before bolting into the Lookout.

Chase just sat there frozen for a moment. Then a dreamy smile spread across his face as he sighed in utter bliss, a paw resting on his blushing cheek.

"I love that pup." he murmured. He then proceeded to enter the Lookout, his amber brown eyes staring off into space as he silently gushed over the pup of his dreams. Maybe someday…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Like always, reviews are greatly appreciated and remember:  
**

 **Stay cool and so long!**


End file.
